Traditional types of aircraft tend to be optimized for either forward (e.g., horizontal) flight or vertical flight, but not both. For example, helicopters tend to be efficient and/or good at flying vertically. They can hover at a constant altitude and can also ascend or descend substantially vertically in a relatively efficient manner (e.g., as measured by power consumption). However, helicopters tend to be inefficient when flying forwards at a constant altitude. In contrast, airplanes (with aerodynamic lift forces acting on the wings of the airplanes) tend to be good at forward flight, but cannot hover or ascend/descend substantially vertically. New types of aircraft are being developed which are good at both forward flight and vertical flight. As a result, it would be desirable for new controllers for piloting these new types of aircraft to be developed because existing controllers may not be optimized for this new manner of flying.